


Five Minutes

by EmmaDestler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, F/M, Pre-The Final Problem, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDestler/pseuds/EmmaDestler
Summary: "Last year it was a violin-""This year?""Five minutes unsupervised conversation with you."~What happened in those five minutes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers.
> 
> I wrote this in about ten minutes about the unaccounted for five minutes between Jim and Eurus. It is nothing more than a bit of drabble and I did not make an attempt to edit it or make anything of it.

“I’m your Christmas present, what’s mine?” Jim asked, a smirk crossing his face as he took in the sight of the woman behind the glass. She was definitely a Holmes, no doubt about that. It was said in the way that she carried herself, despite seeming as if she weren’t able to function normally, and in the obvious similarities in the physical features she shared with her brothers. And though she looked crazed, exhausted, and was locked up in a high security facility, Jim felt himself to be extremely attracted to her in all ways. 

“Redbeard,” was all she said as he approached the glass and placed a hand on it. She did the same. The two of them pressed against the glass, wanting nothing more than to make contact. They were so close to one another, it was a shame that eighty-six millimeters of bullet proof glass kept the two apart. After a few seconds of the strange sexual tension that was building from their bodies being pressed against it, Eurus Holmes backed away, a twisted, empty smile on her face. “I hear you’re interested in my younger brother. You want to take him down. I can and will help you do that.” 

Moriarty laughed in delight at the thought of a Holmes sibling putting another in danger. He was very excited about this. “What do you have in mind then?” he asked. 

“A very intricate plan. You will torture him with my guidance, and then…” Eurus trailed off. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to say what she was about to, or that she had a problem with it, she simply wanted to drag this out for a bit. 

“What?” Jim asked, “What will I have to do?” 

“You’ll have to die.” 

“Is that all? That’s not so hard. I don’t have much interest in living anyway.” 

Two of five minutes had passed. 

“I know. The way you purposely throw yourself into situations that could get you killed is reckless, but you know and understand the consequences of your actions which leaves me to believe that you wish to die or that you have no respect for your own life. Either way, you’re vital to my plan of driving my brother mad.” 

Jim cocked his head to the side and raised his brows. “Your family never ceases to either amaze or entertain me. There’s something about you that is very different from the other two. Mycroft admitted you were superior to them if I can recall correctly.” 

“Ah, nice of him to actually say it aloud,” she replied with a scoff. “Anyway, I want you to do something for me-” 

“Anything for you, doll, I like you better than the others. You’re so much for fun, more dangerous. It’s hot. It’s intoxicating-” 

“Yes, well, I want you to make a series of pre-recorded videos and audios that I can use to taunt Sherlock with. Once you’re dead, it will serve as great use to me. This won’t be the last time I talk to you, so don’t feel bad that this was so short.” Eurus walked back up to the glass and placed a hand to it again. Jim did the same. “You’re half as clever as I am and twice as psychotic, you better be able to help me pull this off.” 

“I can promise you that I will be of great use to you.” 

“Good.” Eurus looked over to the security cameras in the corners of the room, “Thirty seconds- give my regards to the governor on your way out. Tell him I’d like him to visit me soon,” there was a malevolent gleam in her eyes and she sported a small smirk on her lips, “Like I said, this isn’t the last time.” 

The cameras came back on and Moriarty took a step back from the glass. “I guess it’s time for me to go then,” he replied, sending her a meaningful look, his back turned from the security camera. She only nodded in response and he began walking away. “Thanks for the time, love, glad I could be the one you chose!” he called over his shoulder. 

Inside, Eurus felt sick. She longed for Jim to come back and not have to worry about Mycroft hearing anything that she wanted to say to him, and she longed for his touch. Jim, in a way, understood her. She couldn’t see how he did, but he did. Eurus made her way over the table in the corner of her glass cell and picked up her violin. She began to play it, feeling nothing in the music. As she played she planned out the future secret correspondences and meetings that she would have with Jim. She would get what she wanted from him, and then leave him to rot.


End file.
